villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Onslaught
Red Onslaught is the official name for the latest incarnation of the Marvel arch-villain known as Red Skull, who has became a new version of Onslaught and through the malevolent entity has began the terrifying events of Axis as well as World War Hate. History Magneto was finally pushed too far by Red Skull after the madman turned Genosha into a Concentration Camp and began to exterminate mutants and inhumans - bringing to reality Magneto's greatest fears about the future of humanity and mutants. Thus he took matters into his own hands and murdered Red Skull via a "clean death" — using bricks to shatter the villain's skull (rather than use his mutant powers): yet in the process he unleashed a far deadlier incarnation of Red Skull known as the Red Onslaught. Powers and Abilities As a merge of Red Skull and Onslaught the Red Onslaught is one of the most powerful Earth-born entities in the Marvel Universe, so far he has manifested: *'Astral Plane Tap': Ability to Tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. **'Material Astral Projection': Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. ***'Size-Alteration' ***'Shapeshifting' *'Telepathy': Red Onslaught retains the Red Skulls stolen psychic abilities being able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others in vast distances from him with little to no resistance from even the most powerful telepaths. **'Telepathic Illusion': Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage': Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). **'Mind Blast': Ability to place large amounts of information in another mind. **'Mind Control': Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. **'Mind Possession': Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. **'Mind Alteration': Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. **'Mental Amnesia': Ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. Powerful enough to make a person have total mental paralysis. **'Psionic Shield': Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds and is sufficient to protect himself from other psychics on the Omega-level. **'Psionic Blasts': Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. **'Astral Projection': Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. **'Mental Detection': Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Ergokinesis': The skull has the capacity to psionically manipulate different energies for varied purposes. **'Optic Blasts': Schmidt can fire destructive energy rays from his eyes at will. **'Stark Sentinels': Stark tech designed mutant hunting automatons secretly created by Iron man under the subconscious nudging of the Red Skull. Customized with an Adamantium armored chassis and armed with the superhero registry files of every benevolent superhuman present, enabled them to adapt to any form of assault they may encounter. The Stark Sentinels are also armed with Pym Particle dispensers for shrinking and capturing their designated target in internal storage. Trivia *Being a merging of Onslaught and Red Skull the "Red Onslaught" is by far the most powerful incarnation of Red Skull since the madman obtained the Cosmic Cube. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Symbolic Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Multi-Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Totalitarians Category:Mongers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Psychics Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Crime Lord Category:Cataclysm Category:Barbarian Category:The Heavy Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords